Padres Del Fuego
Below is the soundtrack that is played while on Padres Del Fuego. Fathers of Fire ''"Padres Del Fuego is recognizable on sight by its towering, black-plumed volcano. This island is run by its de-facto governor, Don Victorio. Pirates and adventurers alike come here to look for ancient treasures lost in the volcano's complex cave system. The island's residents don't much like pirates, but they appreciate those who defend them from Jolly Roger's encroaching army. The East India Trading Company has recently established a silver mining operation here, but it seems that more than silver may be involved.'' The name Padres Del Fuego is Spanish for "Fathers Of Fire". Areas *Los Padres 1 - This quaint town on the edge of lava destruction has no enemies to fight, but every kind of merchant service you may require. *Fort Dundee 2 - A good place for beginners and medium-level players alike. This place has loads of Navy soldiers, ranging from Sergeants to a few officers and lots of veterans. Occasionally, you may encounter a Veteran boss here. Good for bladed weapons and voodoo, maybe not so much for grenades. The jail on Padres Del Fuego was in Fort Dundee, but has now been relocated outside. *Beckett's Quarry 3 - From Fort Dundee or the Catacombs, you can find yourself in this very dangerous place for medium and beginner characters. The quarry is a silver mine in which Lord Beckett's prisoners are forced to work and the quarry is populated by some of the toughest Navy and EITC mercenaries in the game. The code means you can't use your pistol, but you can dish out blades and voodoo. Two bosses are also here: Samuel, a Grunt boss, and Neban the Silent, an Assassin boss - one of the deadliest Black Guards. There have also been multiple sightings of other assorted mercenary and assassin bosses. *Lava Gorge 4 - You can quickly get lost traveling here between the cave entrance and the Catacombs; as you go exploring this labrynth, there are numerous undead and Spanish Undead to meet. An Undead Duelist boss has been spotted here before. *The Catacombs 5 - Accessible from the far side of the island or from a side-entrance through Beckett's, this room contains a number of tough undead and more EITC and Navy baddies. There are high-level Undead Gypsies, Undead Raiders and Undead Grenadiers to fight as well as Veterans, Officers, Hired-Guns and Assassins. There is also a platform where a spectral Jolly Roger overlooks the fighting. Luckily, you can just run directly through here - if you're trying to reach Beckett's or flee. Bonerattler, one of the Undead SlasherUndead Brigand bosses, hides here too. *El Sudoron 6 - The lush jungle between Beckett's Quarry and Las Pulgas is full of hard to find critters (Stumps, Dread Scorpions, Gators, Fly Traps) as well as a Navy camp with a couple of EITC bad guys too. It is a great place to find quest enemies. Most of what is in here is good pistol practice. Blades, Pistol and Voodoo can all find plenty of opportunity. Dreadtooth, a boss Huge Alligator, can be found here resting by the watering hole. El Sudoron can be reached by entering Beckett's Quarry & following the cave trails to the far exit in the SE corner. *Las Pulgas ("City of Pests") 7 - On the other side of El Sudoron is a small town overrun with undead, and a few valiant Navy. The bad news is the residents are all high-level undead gypsies, undead raiders and sometimes a slasher. There are also one or two undead gravediggers. Good news? The village offers all the stores of a regular town and an escape to your ship is a short hop away. As in the quarry, mixing humans and undead makes pistol hard, but cutlass or voodoo is a good option. A group of mediums or a handful of higher-level characters can take advantage of this isolated area. General Darkhart, a very tough Undead raider boss, is here as well as Timothy Dartan, an Undead Gypsy boss. A few random bosses may appear. *High Seas - Padres is THE place to Turkey Shoot (firing cannons right off shore) with all kinds of heavy ships just floating by. Of course, with all the incoming and outgoing pirate traffic, it may be hard to get a target to yourself. Taking a crew out near Padres will keep you busy with numerous Navy, EITC, and Undead ships abouts. Enemies Despite a hospitable population, Padres is the home to more enemies of pirates than ANYWHERE else in the Caribbean. Creatures stalk the caves, jungles, and even the beaches. Soldiers populate Fort Dundee and both Navy and East India troops can be found lurking in numerous places. Even the Undead have a foothold here in Las Pulgas and they aren't about to give it up! The island is meant for pirates who can take the challenge. Can you survive? Creatures Even with the violent volcano and deadly lava flows, the island has abundant wildlife. Some of it may actually NOT want to kill you. *Huge Alligator (6) *Big Alligator (6) *Rancid Flytrap (6) *Dread Scorpion (6) *Corrupt Stump (6) *Rock Crab (7) *Giant Crab (7) Royal Navy A large contingent of Navy soldiers are based here; most at Fort Dundee but some also guard prisoners for the EITC in Beckett's Quarry and fight to free Las Pulgas from Jolly Roger's horde. *Navy Sergeant (2,7) *Navy Veteran (2,3,5,7) *Navy Dragoon (3,5,6) *Navy Officer (2,3,5,7) East India Trading Company The EITC has a very strong presence here, with some of Cutler Beckett's most trusted and most deadly agents found in abundance. Don Victorio has managed to keep a loose truce so far to prevent the company from taking over completely. *EITC Grunt (3,5,6) *EITC Thug (3,5,6) *EITC Hired-Gun (3,5,6) *EITC Mercenary (3,5,6) *EITC Assassin (3,5) Skeletons Some of Jolly Roger's worst make a home here and after over-running Las Pulgas, they plan to seize more and more territory. *Undead Brigand (7) *Undead Duelist (4) *Undead Slasher (4,5,6,7) *Undead Grenadier (4,5,6,7) *Undead Gypsy (5,6,7) *Undead Executioner (5,6,7) *Undead Raider (5,6,7) Spanish Skeletons Oddly, a small contingent of Spanish dead can be found here. Likely lost souls during the founding of the island but now resurrected to serve Jolly Roger. *Undead Spanish Conquistador (4) *Undead Spanish Bandido (4) *Undead Spanish Pirata (4) *Undead Spanish Capitan (4) Bosses: While many random bosses have been spotted on this island, it's also home to a number of permanent foes, some of which are the most deadly in the whole of the Caribbean. Mind your step. *Samuel - (EITC Grunt) (3) *Neban the Silent - EITC Assassin (3,5) *General Darkhart - Undead Raider (7) *Timothy Dartan - Undead Gypsy (7) *Bonerattler - Undead Slasher (5) Merchants: Despite the impending doom of volcanic eruption, Padres is home to a large number of businesses - some of which have items that can only be found here. *Barber (Cesar's Barbershop, Anselmo Flavio 7) *Blacksmith (Anton Levy Smithery, Ferrera's Blacksmith Shop, Sven Thorhammer 7) *Cannonmaster (Rusty McGinnis) *Dockworker (Henry Lowman) *Fishmaster (Sven Hooksilver) *Gunsmith (Grimsditch Gunsmithing, Deaf Gunny, Powder-Burnt Pete 7) *Gypsy (Valentina, Romany Bev, Heartless Rosaline, Pelagia) *Jeweler (Perla Alodia , Engenio Fausto) *Musician (Grace Truesilver, Willa Winds, Goldbeard, Coal Goldwater*) *Shipwright (Balthasar Bollard, Clemence Basilshot) *Tattoo Artist (Mercedes Corazon, Nina Perpetua 7) *Tavern (Ratskellar, Skull's Thunder, Goslin Prymme's) *Tailor (Adoria Dolores, Blanca Cruz 7) *Trainer (Jamie Helmpaine, Samuel Rigratte, Roger Ironbreaker 7) *Peddler (Peddler Phillip) Characters: The pirate will encounter a great number of characters here as part of the Chapter 1: The Black Pearl quests, and also numerous fortune quests along the way. Quest Characters *Duchamps *Gunner - Story Quest: The Black Pearl Crew *Olivier - Dock Worker *Roland Raggart - Harrow Staff and Vile Staff Quests *Miguel Sanchez De Montoya - Pirate Blade Quest Minor Characters Bart Tackkidd, Delilah Dunsmore, Dog Warbones, Edgar Chipburn, Fernando, Garrett, Isaiah McPratt, Jason Calicobutler, Marc Badmorrigan, Morris, Samuel Wildbeard, Shochett Prymme, Simon Coalmorrigan, Thomas Sharkspinner, Pauper Pedro, Rico, Greasegrin, Bess Wildswine, Bart Badrage, David Ropewash, Jamie Chipvane, Jeremiah Chipvane, Ned Tackfoote, Redcrash, Simon Pondeaston Digs/Special: Beckett's Quarry Catacombs Lava Gorge El Sudoron 'Note: Green Dots, equal dig spots ' See more at Dig Spot. Mini Games Pirates can play additional Mini Games to earn extra gold while on Padres. *Ship Repair - Go see the Shipwright to get paid to fix ships. *Potions - Stop by any Gypsy on the island to make your own magic tonics. *Cannon Defense - Man the guns! Protect the island's riches! The town fool put all the gold on the shore and there are bandits trying to steal it! The Cannon Defense tower is located just outside of Fort Dundee. *Fishing *Blackjack *Poker Quests: *Story Quest: The Black Pearl Crew -- Gunner's Rum Quests *Taboo Doll Upgrade: The Generals *Grand Pistol Upgrade: Erasmus' Pistol *Weapon Unlock: Grenade *Harrow Staff Upgrade: Roland's Cloudy Orb *Vile Staff Upgrade: Unlocking the Orb *El Patron's Lost Weapons Storage Container Locations Fort Dundee Storage Crates Storage Barrels Beckett's Quarry Storage Crate Storage Barrels Invasion! The next target of Jolly Roger's invasions (after Port Royal and Tortuga) was Padres Del Fuego (matching the progression happened with island destruction). The target here is the central town area, which Jolly will attack to make the walls fall. The reason for this invasion is the presence of a cache of weapons left by the Spanish Conquistadors many moons ago. They have come back to get it and will do anything to achieve their goal! Also see Invasion Game Notes *Padres is the only island where one can find the Volcano Potion Ingredients. Some potions can only be made here. *It is believed that Boiling Bay, which is the spawning area for ships, is the only place you can catch the Fire Dragon *Its volcano erupts every once in a while and the ground will begin to shake, but when it does, however, it does not do harm to the player or the surrounding villages. *If you are inside the Lava Gorge when the volcano erupts,, there is rarely a bug that makes you not see the ground shake. Changes On April 8, 2009 - the island layout was changed dramatically by the game developers to fit the needs of low graphic computers in terms of performance issues. The entire layout including the volcano has been beautifully modified as well. Gamewise, this could be part of the EITC conspiracies or the volcano lava flows are increasing and running right through populated parts of the island! Some say the lava poured into an area in the quarry where the EITC was storing black powder, to take on pirates. It triggered an uproar and rise of raids on EITC ships, which had also increased in numbers, and led to a massive naval confrontation. Click here for more Map Old Layout Category:Islands